¡Tonterías!
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿Shelmy? ¿Qué Shelmy? Penny no es precisamente una fan de la pareja de moda. Con cariño para Isil.


**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.**

**Dedicado a: Luna Solitaria.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Penny terminó de lanzar la ropa limpia en el cesto, y tras pensárselo mucho, dejó un par de billetes de a dólar en la bolsa de donde había cogido las monedas para la secadora. Que nadie dijera luego que no pensaba en los demás.

Apenas llegó a su apartamento, dejó la ropa sobre el sillón, y estaba a punto de servirse un refresco para sentarse a ver televisión, cuando unos gritos al otro lado del pasillo la hicieron brincar. Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué estarían peleando ahora? ¿Alguien osó tomar la taza favorita de Sheldon? No, eso era imposible, nadie era tan estúpido.

Le dio una mirada al sillón, y luego a la puerta. Ni hablar, iba a tener que ir a ver qué pasaba; no podría ver el show de Oprah con todo ese ruido.

No le extrañó que la puerta estuviera sin el cerrojo corrido, y ver a los dos genios que tenía por vecinos actuar como si tuvieran cinco años, dándole la espalda y gesticulando frente a la nevera como si estuvieran peleando entre ellos y contra la pobre máquina.

—¿Ahora qué? Vamos, chicos, es hora de Oprah; quedamos en que no harían ruido cuando dieran su programa, si yo me quedaba callada cuando ven Las Guerras Clónicas—y la habían hecho jurarlo, pero se guardó eso.

—Lo lamento, Penny, pero no es mi culpa; sólo defiendo mi honor, ya que Leonard parece encontrar un extraño placer en mancillarlo—Sheldon ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de girar a mirarla cuando habló. Clásico.

Bueno, pues a tratar con el otro.

—Leonard…—salieran o no, ese tono siempre lo hacía hablar.

—Sólo fue una broma, Sheldon, no tienes que ser tan dramático. Quítalo si tanto te molesta, y en todo caso, ni siquiera fue mi idea—Leonard habló con tono fastidiado, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos con el borde de la camiseta.

—Desde luego que no fue tu idea, sé perfectamente que esto es obra de Wolowitz y Koothrappali; tú serías incapaz de hacer algo tan elaborado sólo por molestarme, pero lo que está en discusión no es tu falta de ingenio, si así puede llamársele a _esto_, sino que no hayas intentado evitarlo—Sheldon al fin se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo—Me veo en la necesidad de recordarte que según la regla sexta, inciso octavo, de nuestro acuerdo de convivencia, estás en la obligación de procurar defender a tu compañero de piso, es decir, a mí, de toda clase de ataque, aún cuando ello signifique arriesgar tu vida.

—Creo que pensaba en una amenaza cyborg cuando acepté firmar esa parte—la voz de Leonard destilaba un sarcasmo, que desde luego, Sheldon no comprendió

Como fuera, Penny ya tenía bastante de una discusión que no comprendía para nada. Aunque bien pensado, no que esos dos fueran muy fáciles de entender.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés tan molesto, Sheldon? ¿Alguien va a contarme de qué va esto? —si se daba prisa, llegaría para la entrevista a Josh Duhamel.

Sheldon pareció prestarle verdadera atención por primera vez desde que llegó al apartamento, porque giró para mirarla con una mueca malhumorada.

—Me alegra que preguntes, Penny, es bueno saber que mis sentimientos no son del todo ignorados. Puedes ver por ti misma de que se trata _esto_—el físico hizo un gesto melodramático, haciéndose a un lado y señalando la puerta del refrigerador.

Penny alzó las cejas y arrugó la nariz al ver lo que estaba allí pegado con imanes en forma de corazón. Una foto, obviamente trucada, de Sheldon y Amy, sonrientes, y la leyenda "_Shelmy_", al pie del retrato.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Por favor, Penny, es sólo una broma; no te pongas de su parte o esto no acabará nunca—Leonard parecía a punto de llorar.

—No la interrumpas, Leonard, veo que por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, Penny y yo compartimos la misma indignación por un hecho que ambos comprendemos; reconozco que jamás creí que fuera posible, al menos no en este universo—Sheldon parecía más interesado que molesto ahora—Vamos, Penny, siéntete libre de expresar tu disconformidad con este obvio atentado vandálico al que hemos sido sometidos Amy Farrah Fowler y yo.

Penny sonrió insegura. ¿Atentado? ¿Qué atentado? Sólo veía una horrible foto que no le gustaba nada. ¡Shelmy! Sonó un poco tierno la primera vez que lo oyó, pero ya había perdido la gracia. Especialmente porque creyó que Amy desaparecería en una semana, cosa que obviamente no pasaba. Los demás encontraban todo ese asunto divertido, a ella francamente empezaba a fastidiarla. Sheldon era feliz solo, ¿para qué quería a esa chica tan rara? Si deseaba, cosa extraña, interactuar con una mujer, para eso estaba ella.

Claro que eso no podía decirlo, parecería que estaba celosa o algo así, y no era el caso. Para nada, de ninguna manera. Celosa ella, sí, claro.

—Penny, sigo esperando tu airada defensa—Sheldon la veía con el ceño fruncido, como si ahora estuviera molesto con ella. Genial.

—Mira, sólo me parece una broma muy mala, pero seguro que Leonard no tuvo nada que ver—ignoró el fervoroso "gracias" que formó apenas con los labios el aludido— ¿Por qué no les dices a Raj y Howard que dejen de molestarte con eso?

Sheldon inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como hacía siempre que alguien señalaba un hecho obvio que no se le había ocurrido.

—Tienes toda la razón, Penny, gracias por tu apoyo; estoy gratamente sorprendido—se giró a mirar a Leonard—En cuanto a ti, considera este tu segundo strike; uno más y tendrás que pasar por clases. De nuevo.

Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta, y a Leonard no le quedó más que seguirlo.

—Sheldon, ¿a dónde vas?

—A la tienda de cómics. Penny está en lo cierto, me veo en la necesidad de hacerles saber a Raj y Howard que han acumulado también un segundo strike —estaba fuera en menos de un segundo.

Leonard dio una última mirada exasperada a Penny antes de salir, apenas encogiéndose de hombros con semblante derrotado.

Penny vio la habitación vacía, y corrió a la puerta para ir a su apartamento, pero apenas puso la mano en el pomo, se lo pensó mejor, y dio media vuelta hasta llegar al refrigerador. Arrancó la foto sin dejar de arrugar la nariz, y tras doblarla con fuerza, la tiró a la papelera.

—Shelmy—murmuró con desprecio—Tonterías.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y salió del apartamento muy tranquila. Ahora sí que podría ver su programa en paz.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Hace mucho que deseaba volver a escribir de este fandom, y con guiños a mi paring favorito, que aunque nunca se haga realidad, para eso están los fics, ¿les gustó?**


End file.
